Blog użytkownika:Cora20/Rzeczywistość może zaskoczyć?...
Hej. To moje pierwsze opowiadanie.. Proszę o szczere komentarze. Jeżeli wam się nie spodoba to przestane pisać ale jak chcecie to mogę pisać dalej, jak wolicie. Napisałam już 16 rozdziałów, o i z góry przepraszam za wszystkie błędy stylistyczne i gramatyczne i jeszcze inne jakie wypatrzycie. Nie zawszę chce mi się je poprowiać :P Miłego czytania. Małę info na początek, ale i tak wam nie zdradze za dużo hehe: *'Jest nowa postać' *'Historia częściowo łączy się z JWS i JWS2, ale nie zawsze' *'Hiccastrid?' *'Rozdziały będą na początku krótkię, postaram się o dłuższę.' Prolog : A reszty dowiecie się jak przeczytacie :D a więc co ja będe zwlekać proszę Na początku Zębacze, Zębirogi, Grąkle i z 2 Koszmary Ponocniki. Nic nadzwyczajnego…. Witam na Bert… nie chwila… Na Berk…albo…nie, nie pamiętam. W ogóle nic nie pamiętam. Byłem mały ale to słowo utkwiło w mojej pamięci. Słyszałem krzyki, płacz, a ja się tylko śmiałem…. Rozdział 1 Czułem się jak ptak, leciałem. W końcu wylądowałem.Czyłem słoneczko, piasek. Ktoś stał nade mną. Nie wiedziałem kto. Była czarna, cała czarna. Miała błękitne oczy. Dotknąłem jej nosa, a ta mnie polizała. Zaprowadziała mnie do jaskini, zobaczyłem tam jajko, podeszłem. Smoczyca tego nie zaóważyła ponieważ poszła łowić ryby na kolacje. Jajko wybuchło. Zobaczyłem smoczka takiego jak jego mama tylko z zielonymi oczami. Próbował stawiać swoje pierwsze kroczki ale to nie skończyło się dobrze, dla mnie. Drasnął mnie pazurkiem w podbrudek. Zacząłem płakać. Smocza mama zareagowała natychmiast. Wtedy już zrozumiałem, że to będzie moja rodzina. Tak minęło następne 14 lat na Smoczej wyspie…. Rozdział 2 : Tymczasem na Berk: Wódz wioski znany po imieniem Stoik i jego żona Valka popadli w żałobę… przez 10 okrągłych lat szukali swojego synka. Na marne. W końcu cała nadzieje na odnalezienie go znikła. Odbył się pogrzeb i żałoba. O dziwo smoki nie atakowały przez te 4 lata… Rok po porwaniu chłopca w domy Hoffersonów zdarzył się cud. Larina (mama Astrid. Astrid miała wtedy roczek) urodziła córkę, niestety nie dała rady i zmarła przy porodzie. Nastała kolejna żałoba. Dziewczyna wyrosła na piękną nastolatkę tak jak jej siostra o rok młodsza o imieniu… (Kto zgadnie dostanie dedyk ostrzegam imię baaaardzo nietypowe :P) Rozdział 3 (Ten rozdział dedykuje wszstkim czytającym to opko. Nawet nie wiecie jak się ciesze kiedy piszecie mi miłe komentarze. :D i Dziękuje :) ) …Naseyi. Każdego zdziwiły te słowa, to imię bo łączy się z nim nie mała historia… Imię to wymyśliła jej matka. Były to jej ostatnie słowa. Naseyi miała oczy po matce, błękitne jak bezchmurne niebo, a włosy po ojcu w kolorze kasztanowym. Były długie i kręcone, często związywała je w wysokiego kucyka. Nosiła czerwoną bluzkę, brązową spódnice, zielone spodnie. Ciepłe kozaczki, kaptur i oczywiście brązowe karwasze. Jej ulubioną bronią był łuk. Jedno ją różniło od Astrid. Ta była gotowa do walki w każdym momencie, mogła zrobić wszystko, nawet Zabić i zdradzić kogoś dla swojego ludu, nie okazywała uczuć… Natomiast Nase (skrót od Naseyi) była wątła i słaba, chociaż strzelanie z łuku wychodziło jej perfekcyjnie (potajemnie ćwiczyła na Kruczym Urwisku, nikt o tym nie wiedział nawet jej ojciec i siostra). Przynosiła hańbę dla wioski i swojej rodziny… Często wychodziła rano z domu, a wracała wieczorem, nikogo to nie obchodziło. Aż do tego jednego dnia… Rozdział 4 (Saphirka ten rozdział jest właśnie dla ciebie za ten komentarz, takiego to się nie spodziewałam. Dzięki :D ) Na początku zwykły atak, 5 Grąkli, 4 Zębacze ,z 3 Zębirogi i może z 2 Koszmary Ponocniki które podobno widział Marian. Żadna nowość. Nagle katapulty i „pochodnie” (Te co zapalają na początki Jws) rozbłysły się w niebieskim ogniu. To był smok, czarny jak noc, nikt go nigdy nie widział i nie złapał. Nasa dalej trenowała strzelanie z łuku na Kruczym Urwisku. Dla zabawy wystrzeliłal strzałę w niebo. Jednak nie spodziewała się, że trafi w smoka, a tak naprawdę w jego ogon… Na młot Thora co ja zrobiłam!?-' krzyknęła sama do siebie w myślach '' Smok spadał z zawrotną prędkością wprost na dolinę w Kruczym Urwisku. Dziewczyna szybko pobiegła w tamto miejsce. Zobaczyła smoka, ale innego niż pozostałe, nigdy go nie widziała. Zobaczyła… Rozdział 5 (Jeżeli chodzi o dłuższe rozdziały to musicie troszkę poczekać jakoż iż mam napisane z 20 rozdziałów i później są dłuższe.) …Nocną Furie. Dziewczyna podeszła niepewnie do smoka. Bała się. Smok to wyczuł choć sam też się bał, że dziewczyna chce go dobić. Ona jednak wyjęła strzałę z jej ogona. Smok się na nią dziwnie popatrzył. Chciał już odlecieć, ale rana mu to utrudniała. Nie mogła poruszać ogonem ani latać. Dziewczyna podeszła do smoczycy mówiła do niej powoli i spokojnie. Wystawiła rękę. Smok zaczął warczeć. Więc ona odwróciła głowę. Smok pomimo niepewności przyłożył głowę do jej ręki. Po chwili dziewczyna spojrzała na smoka, a ta zaczęła ją lizać. Piękna jesteś wiesz?- Powiedział dziewczyna do smoka , a ta tylko się przytuliła. Może nazwę cię Dalia co ty na to? Smoczyca pokiwała głową na „TAK” i zaczęła radośnie skakać wokoło dziewczyny. No więc Dalia zostań tu, a ja obiecuje że jutro przyjdę do ciebie z koszem pełnym ryb, dobrze? - zapytała. Smoczyca zrobiła maślane oczka do Nasy i ułożyła się spać. Ta tylko podrapała ją za uszami i poszła do domu. Jednak tam czekała na nią nie miłe zaskoczenie… Rozdział 6 W ich domu był wódz. Chwila co!? Wódz!? Co on tu robi?! Masę pytań przychodziło jej do głowy lecz wkrótce miała poznać odpowiedź. Gdy tylko przekroczyła próg wszyscy patrzyli na nią. W końcu po chwili ciszy jako pierwszy odezwał się wódz. Naseyi jutro odbywa się smocze szkolenie na które idzie twoja siostra… Więc postanowiłem, że ty też pójdziesz.- powiedział spokojnym głosem. Ale wodzu ja miała zacząć szkolenie dopiero za rok. Jestem…-przerwał jej wódz Ale skoro twoja siostra idzie ty też pójdziesz, poza tym nie ma uczniów na przyszły rok.- powiedział spokojnym tonem choć w jego głosie można było usłyszeć nutkę goryczy. Ale…-nie dążyła dokończyć Żadnego ale siostra, idziesz i nie ma mowy na odmowie!- prawie krzyknęła, widać że nie odpuści mi tego szkolenia. Dobrze.-uległam. Poszłam i walnęłam się na łóżko i rozmyślałam co stanie się jutro… Rozdział 7 Nastał ten dzień. Dziewczyna wstała wcześnie rano i zaniosła Dalii kosz pełen rym pożegnała się ze smoczycą i ruszyła nie pewnym krokiem do domu. Dzień Smoczego Szkolenia. Nase nie chciała na nie iść jednak Astrid postawiła na swoimi zaciągnęła ją tam prawie siłą. Ta niedorajda ma się z nami uczyć!?HAHAHAHA!!!- Śmiał się na głos Sączysmark. Jednak Astrid w obronie siostry rzuciła w niego toporem. Broń przeleciała minimalnie nad głową Smarka obcinając mu mały pęczek włosów. Smark pisnął jak dziewczyna i uciekł na drugą stronę areny. Wszyscy zaczęli się z niego głośno śmiać. Oprócz Mnie. Nie było mi do śmiechu. Witajcie ma Smoczym Szkoleniu!!-Krzyknął Pyskacz nasz kowal, prawa ręka Stoika i nauczyciel na szkoleniu. Będziecie się uczuć o smokach wszystkiego. Ale tylko jedno z was spodka zaszczyt zabicia swojego pierwszego smoka. A więc zaczynamy najpierw mały Gronkiel!- Krzyknął zadowolony z siebie nauczyciel. A może najpierw trochę teorii!- Krzyknął przerażony Sączysmark. Obawiam się że to praktyka czyni mistrza.- odpowiedział nauczyciel. Co wam jest teraz najbardziej potrzebne? – zapytał Bonus do szybkości!- krzyknął Śledzik Lekarz!- krzyknął Sączysmark Tarcza!- krzyknęła Astrid Brawo Astrid!- odpowiedział Po paru nie udanych próbach ostatnie splunięcie zostało na mnie. Gronkiel przycisnął mnie do ściany. Na szczęście pojawił się Pyskacz. Wracaj do klatki ty przerośnięta parówko!- krzyknął w samą porę odciągając go ode mnie przed ostatnim splunięciem . Pamiętajcie smok nie przegapi żadnej okazji żeby cię zabić. Żadnej.- powiedział zwracając się do mnie. Wracajcie do domów! Każdy odetchnął z ulgą po całym dniu szkolenia. Po powrocie od razu wzięłam i poszłam do Dalii. Opowiedziałam jej co się zdarzyło na szkoleniu patrzyła na mnie troskliwym wzrokiem. Nie bój się o mnie mała jest Pyskacz i moja siostra nic mi się nie stanie.- powiedziałam. Po tych słowach Smoczyca się trochę uspokoiła położyła się na moich kolanach a ja ją drapałam. Późnym wieczorem wróciłam do domu. Spotkałam tam mojego zatroskanego tatę. A to była dla mnie nowość. Nase gdzieś ty była tak późno! Martwiłem się!- zapytał mnie z nutką goryczy w głosie A takiej reakcji to ja się po tacie nie spodziewałam.- odpowiedziałam Coś ty powiedziała!- krzyknął Nikt nie spodziewał się, że całą rozmowę podsłuchuje Astrid. Nigdy cię nie obchodziło co robie całymi dniami. Cały czas tylko Astrid i Astrid. Jakbyś to ty mnie winił za śmierć mamy!- krzyknęłam i pobiegłam po schodach do swojego pokoju. Nie spałam prawie całą noc myśląc co się jutro stanie i jak na moje słowa zareagował tata. W końcu usnełam. Rozdział 8 Mijały kolejne dni szkolenia. Dzięki Dalii poznałam sekrety o smokach jakich nas nawet na szkoleniu nie uczą w końcu nadszedł ostatni dzień szkolenia. Wstałam wcześnie rano poszłam do Dalii jak co dzień. Jednak to co się w tym dniu dowiedziałam bardzo mnie zaskoczyło. Szczerbata mordkio!!!- krzyczałam Cześć mała co tam?- spytałam ale nie oczekiwałam odpowiedzi. A nic ciekawego jestem trochę głodna.- odpowiedział, a ja stałam jak wryta. No co nie spostrzegłaś tego przez te wszystkie dni. Uleczyłaś moją ranę zajmowałaś się mną. Nie bez powodu nazywasz się Naseyi.- odpowiedział Dobrze ale ja muszę się śpieszyć dziś jest ostatni etap szkolenia przed tym kiedy Gothi wybierze zwycięscy.-odpowiedziałam Uważaj na siebie!- powiedziała Dzięki!- odpowiedziałam i pobiegłam do wioski W ostatnim etapie szkolenia biorą udział siostry! Astrid Hofferson I Naseyi Hofferson! Życzę wam powodzenia!- krzyknął wódz Wtedy Pyskacz wpuścił na arenę Gronkla. Nie wtrącaj się mam zamiar wygrać!- powiedziała do mnie Astrid pełna złości. Zanim się obejrzała Gronkiel został powalony na ziemie przeze mnie. Wszyscy cisza babka wybierze zwycięzcę!- krzyknął Stoik a wszyscy ucichli I wybrała nie kogo innego jak mnie. Astrid była zła i dawała to po sobie poznać! Po zakończeniu szkolenie pobiegłam do Dalii. Miałam przy sobie łuk ale nie spodziewałam się , że śledzi mnie moja siostrzyczka. Odwróciłam się w jej stronę i zapytałam się: Dlaczego mnie śledzisz!- krzyknęłam Nikt nie może stać się taki dobry jak ty, a już szczególnie ty!- odpowiedziała Próbowałam zaciągnąć ją jak najdalej od doliny w której była Dalia ale bez skutecznie Ostatnio dawałam się ponosić emocją. To przez Dalię coś ze mną zrobiła. Więc wybuchłam gniewem. A co się to obchodzi!? Po prostu mam swoje sposoby których ci nie zdradzę!- krzyknęłam W tym samym czasie dotarłyśmy do doliny. 'Dalia schowaj się Astrid nie może Cię zobaczyć.-' powiedziałam jej przez telepatię o której wcale nie wiedziałam na szczęście Smoczyca to usłyszała i schowała się w pobliskiej jaskini. '''Dobrze.-odpowiedziała Astrid weszła do dolinki rozglądała się uważnie a ja niepostrzeżenie włożyłam jej do kieszeni list do ojca i do niej. Na szczęście na zauważyła smoczycy. Astrid wróciła do domu. A ja zostałam w dolince. Dalia wychodź Astrid już poszła.- powiedziałam, a Smoczyca posłusznie z jaskini i podeszła do mnie. Musimy zrobić sobie małe wakacje, bezterminowe.- powiedziałam A to czemu?- spytała Mam jutro ostatni etap szkolenia będę musiała zabić smoka, a nie chce tego robić naprawdę musisz mnie stąd zabrać, proszę.- powiedziałam do smoczycy i spojrzałam na nią błagalny wzrokiem Dobrze . Ale najpierw powinnaś wiedzieć czemu twoja mama dała ci na imię Naseyi.- powiedziała A więc o co chodzi?- spytałam Rozdział 9 (Jeżeli chodzi o rozdziały to będą one takiej długości jak ten +- pare linijek ale to szczegół :D Nie dalam rady wczoraj wieczorem to macie dzisisaj wieczorem.. Mam nadzieje, że się na mnie nie gniewacie :P A więc czas żebyś poznała prawdę o której wiedziała tylko twoja mama Larisa i Goti.- powiedziała spokojnie Jesteś gotowa?- zapytała Tak jestem. –odpowiedziałam Wiele lat temu ludzie czcili boginie znaną pod imieniem Naseyi. Była to boginie lodu, zimy, mrozu. Chroniła ludzi na ziemi przed zamieciami śnieżnymi itp. zjawiskami. Dopóki, dopóty na świat nie przyszedł Oszołomonstrach. Okazał się jednak złu zabijał wszystkich ludzi, niszczył wioski i osady oraz zabijał smoki. Ludzie myśleli, że to wysłannik Naseyi któremu zleciła zabić wszystkie stworzenia i zniszczyć wioski. Odyn widząc to uśmiertelnił Naseyi (nie była już nie śmiertelna). Ona zaś stoczyła walkę z Oszołomontrzachem by ratować ludzi. Nikt tego nie widział. Była bogini poległa na polu walki wraz z tym potworem. Natomiast ty zostałaś wybrana aby przywrócić wiarę ludzi w Naseyi. Twoja matka dobrze o tym wiedziała jak i Gothi. Twoje znamię na karku o czymś świadczy i do czegoś zobowiązuje. – powiedział smoczyca i odetchnęła z ulgą jakby ogromny kamień spadł jej serca. Więc jak mam to zrobić.- spytałam Nie wiem.- odpowiedziała. Widziałam jak smoczyca jest zakłopotana i nie wie co odpowiedzieć. Więc Dalia ruszamy w dalszą podróż.-powiedziałam z lekkim uśmieszkiem na twarzy. Smoczyca przyjaźnie pomruczała i wrzuciła mnie na swój grzbiet. Leciałyśmy dalej. 4 lata później (Wszyscy wyglądają tak jak w Jws2, Nase ma taki kostium jak Czkawka w filmie, choć on tak nie wygląda bo nie widomo jak schować skrzydła i ogon pod ubranie.) Jak zwykle latałyśmy z Dalią z samego rana. Postanowiłyśmy że przelecimy sobie troszkę dalej niż zwykle tylko tak dla zabawy. Gdy leciałyśmy nagle ni z tond ni z owąd ktoś w nas trafił. A ja jak na złość musiałam się odczepić od siodła. Aaaaaaaaa!- krzyczałam ile miałam sił Smoczyca runęła za mną złapała mnie w swoje łapy i zrobiła kokon z skrzydeł leciałyśmy z zawrotną prędkością w dół, dalej nie pamiętam po zderzeniu z nie pamiętam urwał mi się film… Rozdział 10 Czułam się strasznie. Obudziłam się jak poparzona z krzykiem. Na szczęście przybiegła Dalia. Na Thora nic ci nie jest już myślałam że się nie obudzisz.- powiedziała spokojnym głosem smoczyca Nie nic mi nie jest, gdzie ja jestem? I ile już tak leżałam?- zadawałam pytania jak opętana Nie bój się wszystko jest w porządku. Leżałaś z tydzień, a i jesteś w Smoczym Sanktuarium. Gdzie?- spytałam z niedowierzeniem W Smoczym Sanktuarium.- powiedziała z lekki rozbawieniem- odpoczywaj później zawołam Czkawkę on ci wszystko wytłumaczy. Nie zadawałam więcej pytań poszłam spać. Obudziłam się chyba 3 godziny później i usłyszałam rozmowę. To na pewno ona?- spytał się chłopak chyba starszy one mnie nie jestem pewna Jestem tego pewna.-odpowiedziała Dalia akurat jej głos rozpoznałam bardzo łatwo. Chwila coś czuje….. obudziła się.-powiedział głos podobny do warczenia, zrozumiałam go, myślałam że nic mnie nie zaskoczy myliłam się… Do pokoju wszedł smok druga Nocna Furia, a ja myślałam że, Dalia jest jedyna. Smok zaczął mnie obwąchiwał. Po chwili warknął coś w stronę wyjścia z pokoju Wygląda na niegroźną- powiedział smok Ale ja jestem nie groźna- odpowiedziałam Smok udał się w stronę wyjścia z zaskoczoną miną. Pewnie się tego nie spodziewał. Po chwili do pokoju wszedł chłopak nie taki zwykły chłopak. Wyglądał inaczej, nie przypominał człowieka. W połowie był smokiem. (w sensie miał skrzydła i ogon nocnej furi plus łuski na plecach i łokciach) Bardzo się zdziwiłam Ale nie przestraszyłam się go. Moja reakcja go bardzo zdziwiła. Cześć.- powiedział ze spokojem. Widać że był zakłopotany i nie wiedział co robić więc pociągnęłam dalej ten dialog. Jestem Naseyi w skrócie Nase a ty jak masz na imię?- spytałam pewna siebie powoli wychodząc z łóżka. Nie lubiła siedzieć w jednym miejscy, wręcz nie potrafiłam. Powinnaś odpoczywać. Jestem Czkawka. Wiem dziwne imię ale to Szczerbatek mnie tak nazwał.- odpowiedział siadając na moje łóżko. A więc to on mnie tak obwąchiwał i zdziwił się jak go zrozumiałam?- powiedziałam z małym uśmieszkiem…. Tak to on.- Powiedział odwzajemniając uśmiech- a tak w ogóle to gdzie znalazłaś drugą Nocną Furię i jak się tu znalazłaś?- zapytał. Wyglądało, że bardzo go ciekawi moja odpowiedź.. Rozdział 11 Wzięłam głęboki wdech i zaczęłam mówić. To się stało pięć lat temu. Podczas ataku smoków na wioskę strzelałam w drzewa z łuku i tak dla zabawy wystrzeliłam strzałę w niebo i trafiłam smoka. Opatrzyłam ranę nazwałam ją Dalia. Była, jest i będzie moją przyjaciółką, miałam i mam się komu wygadać aż do momentu kiedy miałam…-przełknęłam ślinę-… zabić smoka- przez chwile była głucha cisza, zaczęłam mówić dalej- nie zrobiłam tego uciekłam… Zostawiłam siostrę ma na imię Astrid tatę imieniem Loyd. Przykro mi.- powiedział ze współczuciem- A twoja mama?- spytał się i poruszył temat którego nie chciałam za wszelką cenę poruszać. Nie żyje…. Zmarła przy porodzie.- z trudem powstrzymałam łzy Stało się coś dziwnego, coś czego nigdy w życiu nie doświadczyłam, on, on mnie przytulił. Wtuliłam się w niego jeszcze mocniej. Po chwili się oderwaliśmy się od siebie spojrzeliśmy sobie w oczy i zarumieniliśmy się. Przepraszam.- powiedział po chwili ciszy zakłopotanym głosem. Nic nie szkodzi.- odpowiedziałam z lekkim uśmieszkiem na twarzy- Więc…. ty wiesz o mnie dużo a ja o tobie nic. Opowiesz mi o sobie?- spojrzałam na niego błagalnym wzrokiem Nie mam za bardzo co opowiadać… wychowały mnie smoki Szczerbatek jest dla mnie bratem. Porwał mnie dla mojego bezpieczeństwa z jakiejś tam wyspy. Gdyby mi tam wyrosły skrzydła zabiliby mnie. – opowiadał drapiąc smoka za uchem. Uczyniłam to samo tylko drapiąc Dalię. Wiesz co na wyspie Berk która była dla mnie domem 4 lat temu kiedyś smok …-wtedy przestałam mówić bo Szczerbatek zaczął na mnie warczeć i mówić telepatycznie… Nie waż się poruszać tego tematu!- '''patrzył, warczał i wytrzeszczył zęby na mnie jak by chciał mnie zabić… Czkawka stanął w mojej obronie ale smok się nie uspokoił. '''Dobrze.-odpowiedziałam telepatycznie do smoka Nastała cisza którą musiałam przerwać bo bym oszalała. A dlaczego jesteś w połowie smokiem w połowie człowiekiem?- spytałam niepewnie myśląc czy to pytanie może go urazić czy nie? Nie wiem i chyba się nie dowiem.- odpowiedział patrząc na mnie smutną miną- a może cię oprowadzić jeżeli chcesz oczywiście?- spytał z uśmiechem Z chęcią.- odpowiedziałam mu również z uśmiechem I tak właśnie spędziliśmy cały dzień. Rozmawialiśmy ale w końcu musiał się mnie czegoś zapytać. No bo bez tego to by się nie obyło.. A tak w ogóle to masz gdzie mieszkać?- spytał z dość wielką ciekawością Tak szczerze to nie. Latamy tak przez te 4 lat z miejsca na miejsce nie mieszkałyśmy gdzieś na stałe. Zazwyczaj nocowałyśmy w jednym miejscy, a rano leciałyśmy dalej… - troszkę posmutniałam ale nie dałam tego po sobie poznać. Jak chcesz to możesz zamieszkać w smoczym sanktuarium Alfa nie będzie miał nic przeciwko-odpowiedział posyłając mi uśmiech. Nie wytrzymałam i przytuliłam go –Dziękuje.- powiedziałam na szczęście odwzajemnił uścisk. Po chwili oderwaliśmy się od siebie i znowu się zarumieniłam. Przepraszam.-powiedziałam lekko zakłopotana Nic nie szkodzi.- powiedział posyłając mi ten swój piękny uśmiech Poszliśmy do Alfy spytać się czy mogę zostać i mieszkać w sanktuarium. Lecz to spotkanie nie należało na najprzyjemniejszych.. Rozdział 12 Do najprzyjemniejszych spotkań to nie należało i do najweselszych też… Gdy tylko Alfa mnie zobaczył zionął (chyba tak.. a jak źle napisałam to poprawcie mnie w komach) we mnie lodem. Z odruchu odskoczyłam w bok i nawet nie wiedziałam że taki odruch posiadam… Smok nie dawał za wygraną dalej zionął lodem. Nie odpuścił nawet gdy ja leżałam nieprzytomna na ziemi. Miał wymierzyć ostatni cios ale Czkawka wstawił się za mną. Zasłonił mnie skrzydłami, zaczął coś tłumaczyć alfie a ten się uspokoił. Jednak nie pozwolił mi zamieszkać w Sanktuarium. Co mnie bardzo zasmuciło. Czkawka a może ja bym zamieszkała za Smoczej Wyspie?- zapytałam pewna nadziei. Nie. Na smoczej wyspie nie można mieszkać. Nawet nie wiesz co ta jest.- powiedział poważnym głosem. A tu cię zadziwię bo wiem co tam jest. –odpowiedziałam równie pewna siebie. Jak to wiesz, przecież nikt tam nigdy nie był!- odpowiedział zdziwiony Mieszka tam Czerwona śmierć. Zaprzyjaźniłam się z nią. Była chora leczyłam jej rany przez dość długi czas.- odpowiedziałam Ale jak to nikogo tam nie dopuszczała. Nawet mnie.- powiedział oburzony No widzisz jakoś tak wyszło..- odpowiedziałam z uśmiechem na twarzy No dobrze możesz tam mieszkać, ale masz mnie odwiedzać.- powiedział do mnie poważnym tonem Dobrze, no dobrze.- spróbuje. Nie spróbuje ale obiecuje.- powiedział błagalnym głosem Obiecuje.- odpowiedziałam Spotykaliśmy się codziennie. Od zamieszkaniu na Smoczej Wyspie Minoł już nie cały rok. Przez ten czas pomagałam Czerwonej Śmierci wyzdrowieć. Szło mi to opornie ale w końcu wyzdrowiała. Od tamtej pory skończyły się ataki na Berk. Chyba, że poprosiłam o to smoki, ale to drobiazg. Przez ten czas również nie zaprzestałam spotykania się z Czkawką. Wymyśliliśmy jak schować skrzydła i ogon do kostiumu (taki jak w filmie, nie czepiajcie się że wcześniej napisałam że nie można :P) i jego uszy do hełmu. Czkawka stał się moim najlepszym przyjacielem. Mogłam z nim o wszystkim porozmawiać, wygadać się gdy tego potrzebowałam, tak samo jak on mi. Byliśmy bardzo zżyci, ale w końcu jeden dzień musiał być inny… Rozdział 13 Tym czasem na Berk: Trzeba znaleźć ich leże i je zniszczyć bo jeszcze te potwory powrócą!- powiedział donośnym głosem Stoik Ale Stoik one już nas nie atakują nas może wreszcie się od nas odczepią.- powiedział zdezorientowany Pyskacz Ale wszystko może się zdarzyć!- krzyczał już lekko zdenerwowany Stoik Ale brat, Pyskacz ma racje.- powiedział Sączyślin Ale to ja tu jestem wodzem i zarządzam że wraz z uczniami płyniemy podbić leże.- powiedział odchodząc Wiesz on jednak nie wybaczył temu smokowi że porwał jego syna.- powiedział cicho Pyskacz do Sączyślin Wiesz chyba masz racje ale minęło już 19 lat myślałem że się z tym pogodził.- odpowiedział do Pyskacza Nie szeptajcie tak, tylko pójdźcie przygotować łodzie.- odpowiedział do nich Stoik zostawiając mężczyzn w osłupieniu. Gdy Stoik doszedł na arenę poinformował wszystkich: Uczniowie wkrótce odbędzie się wasza pierwsza wyprawa aby podbić Smocze leże. Przygotujcie się to będzie wasza pierwsza walka, ale nie wiadomo czy ona nie będzie też ostatnia przygotujcie się na wszystko. Odpływamy jutro rano.- powiedział Stoik a w jego oczach widać było że nie da za wygraną i zdobędzie to leże mimo wszystko. Nadszedł dzień wyprawy. W tym samym czasie u Nase: Mój przyjaciel bardzo chciałby cię poznać, mogę go do ciebie przyprowadzić.- spytała niepewnie Nase Ależ oczywiści. Jestem ci coś winna, w końcu to ty leczyłaś moje rany i pomagałaś mi wyzdrowieć.- odpowiedziała ze spokojem Czerwona Śmierć. Dziękuje Ci. Bardzo!- odpowiedziała dziewczyna No to jak Dalia? Lecimy do Czkawki i Szczerbatka?- powiedziała z entuzjazmem dziewczyna do smoczycy No pewnie. Do nich zawsze!- odpowiedziała z jeszcze większym entuzjazmem smoczyca Po godzinie lotu dotarły do Smoczego Sanktuarium A już myślałem, że nie przylecisz.- powiedział z zatroskanym głosem Czkawka Ciebie bym nie zostawiła.-odpowiedziała dziewczyna Wiesz co Czerwona Śmierć zgodziła się żebym cię z nią zapoznała.-odpowiedziała podekscytowana dziewczyna To super.-odpowiedział szczęśliwy Czkawka To lecimy.-powiedziała Nase Gdy byli już na miejscu zobaczyli coś co ich zaszokowało… Rozdział 14 Zobaczyli statki. Mnóstwo statków. Postanowili się schować i obserwować tą sytuacje z dalekiej odległości. Co oni robią?- spytał Nie wiem.- odpowiedziałam Ze statku wyszedł mężczyzna z rudą brodą, odziany w pelerynę i z ogromnym młotem w ręce. Z min szedł mężczyzna bez lewej ręki i prawej nogi. A za nim zeszła dziewczyna z blond włosami, trzymająca w ręku topór. Oraz reszta ekipy. O nie.- powiedziałam sama do siebie. Na moje nieszczęście Czkawka to usłyszał. Co się dzieje?- spytał Ten bez jednej nogi to Pyskacz, kowal. Ta dziewczyna z blond włosami to moja siostra. Astrid. Ci z tyłu to Sączysmark, Śledzik i bliźniaki Mieczyk i Szpadka.-powiedziałam A ten na czele?- zapytał To jest Stoik Ważki. Wódz plemienia Wandali oraz wódz wyspy Berk.- powiedziałam wypowiadając ostatnie słowo najciszej jak potrafiłam. Ludzie zaczęli wyciągać ze statków całą masę brani i katapult, a mi się nawinęło na myśl że chcą zaatakować leżę. Czkawka oni chcą zaatakować Leże!- prawie krzyknęłam Rozpętało się prawdziwe piekło. Wkingowie przeciwko smokom. Błagałam w myślach aby Czerwona Śmierć nie wyszła z leża. Jednak to nic nie dało. Wyszła. Cała wściekła, nie chciała toczyć wojny ale nie miała wyboru. Wikingów zamurowało ale nie dali za wygraną. W końcu Czerwona Śmierć padła martwa, a ja nie mogłam nic zrobić. Wyrywałam się. Czkawka mnie nie powstrzymał. Wkingowie cieszyli się jak dzieci, że pokonali Śmierć. Podbiegłam do niej zaczęłam płakać.. Proszę nie, nie możesz mnie zostawić nie teraz nie teraz!- krzyczałam z rozpaczy do smoczycy. Wikingowie dziwnie na mnie patrzyli jakby zobaczyli ducha… Dasz sobie rade. Zaprowadzisz pokój. Wierze w ciebie.- wypowiedziała ostatnie słowa później umarłą. Niee proszę nie.- wypowiedziała te słowa bardzo cicho Spojrzałam na wikingów. Spojrzałam Stoikowi w oczy widziałam w nich zakłopotanie. Nie wiedział co ma zrobić. W tym samym czasie przed tłum wybiegli uczniowie z Astrid na czele. Podeszła do mnie chciała się przytulić ale ja ją odepchnęłam. Naseryi. Nie widziałam cię przez tyle lat gdzieś ty był.- powiedziała spokojnie. Chciała się do mnie przytulić lecz ja ją odepchnęłam znowu. Daleko.- odpowiedziałam oschle Ale jesteś moją młodszą siostrzyczką.- powiedziała delikatnie Twoją młodszą siostrzyczką która cię w ogóle nie obchodziła. Była tylko pośmiewiskiem dla rodziny.-powiedziałam coraz głośniej. Ale posłuchaj to nie tak jak myślisz. Tęsknie za tobą jak nasz tata.- powiedziała- wróć do nas. Wróć na Berk. Właśnie tak myślę. I Nie dla naszego taty dla twojego taty. Ja nie mam już rodziny i nigdy nie miałam. Wspaniale mi się żyje wśród smoków i nie wrócę na Berk.- powiedziała krzycząc Jak chcesz.- odpowiedziała i poszła w kierunku statków tak jak inni wikingowie. Nie odwróciła się ani na sekundę po prosty szła przed siebie. Stoik patrzył na mnie jakby nie wiedział co zrobił ale po chwili poszedł na łodzie tak jak wszyscy. A ja tylko siedziałam i płakałam. Rozdział 15 Płakałam, nie mogłam przestać. Po chwili przybiegł do mnie Czkawka. Przytuliłam się do niego i próbowałam uspokoić. Nie bój się wszystko będzie dobrze, zobaczysz wszystko się ułoży.- powtarzał Na jego nieszczęście całą tą sytuacje widział Stoik i uczniowie kurzy nie zdążyli odpłynąć swoją łodzią. Podbiegli cali zaszokowani tą sytuacją. Nic nie mówili tylko patrzyli jak wryci na tą sytuacje. W końcu resztką sił wstałam i poszłam z czkawką do środka leża. Czekaj gdzie idziesz.-krzyczał Stoik Do domu.- odpowiedziałam oschle Ale tam się roi od smoków!- krzyczeli uczniowie No i?- odpowiedziałam Ale one mogą cię zabić!- krzyczała Astrid Zignorowałam ją i resztę. Weszłam do leża lekko podenerwowana. Czkawka poszedł za mną cały czas się oglądając za siebie. Patrzył to raz na Astrid, raz na Stoika i tak cały czas. Siedzieliśmy w ciszy przez dłuższy czas. Po chwili odważyłam się i przełamałam lody. Podoba ci się?- spytałam nie pewnie choć i tak znałam odpowiedź Cooo? Nieeee wcale.- odpowiedział łamiącym głosem Przecież widzę jak na nią patrzysz.- odpowiedziałam smutna No dobrze. Ale nie mogę tego zrobić….. nie jestem normalny.- odpowiedział smutny Możesz ale nie mógłbyś ściągać kostiumu. To jest jakieś wyjście.- odpowiedziałam udając szczęśliwą ale tak naprawdę smutek rozrywał mnie od środka. No ale co będzie jak każe mi zdjąć kostium?- spytał Oj coś się wykombinuje.- odpowiedziałam Rozmawialiśmy jeszcze przez pewien czas i poszliśmy spać. Obudziliśmy się z samego rana. Tymczasem na Berk: Dobra leże zniszczone. Mieszka w nim siostra Astrid, Naseyi. A ten chłopaka to kto?- spytał Stoik na kolejnym szkoleniu w akademii dziwnym trafem cały czas patrząc się na Astrid. A skąd ja mam wiedzieć wodzu?- odpowiedziała Astrid którą również korciło to pytanie A więc- zaczął Stoik - skoro leże zostało zniszczone dziś nie ma lekcji Wszyscy byli szczęśliwi, prócz Astrid która myślała jak mógł wyglądać ten chłopak. Postanowiła że dowie się tego za wszelką cenę. Tuż po skończeniu lekcji Stoik poprosił ją aby płynęła z nim na Smoczą Wyspę. Podróż zajęła 2 godziny, ale im to nie przeszkadzało. W końcu dobiliśmy do brzegu. Stoik nie pewnie ruszył przed siebie, a za nim Astrid. Na moje nieszczęście widziała jak spadam w dół..(w sensie skoczyła ze smoka ale Astrid do nie widziała i Nase spadała głową w dół). O matko przecież ona się zabije.- pomyślała Parę metrów nad ziemią złapała mnie Dalia. To był wspaniałe uczucie. Kątem oka zauważyłam łudź a na niej Astrid i Stoika który szedł w stronę leża. A oni czego znowu chcą. –powiedziała Rozdział 16 Leciałyśmy czym prędzej. W leżu zobaczyłam Czkawkę bez kombinezonu. Czkawka szybko ubieraj kombinezon.- powiedziałam Ale o co chodzi i dlaczego w takim pośpiechu każesz mi go zakładać?- pytał jak najęty Stoik i Astrid tu idą szybko! Nie zdążę, może ja po prostu się ukryje.- odpowiedział Dobry pomysł. Leć już.- powiedziałam z pośpiechem W tej samej chwili do leża wszedł Stoik z Astrid. Na szczęście nie widzieli jak Czkawka odlatywał. Witam. Co was do mnie sprowadza?- zapytałam z ciekawością Chcielibyśmy się dowiedzieć kto to był.- zapytał oschle Ale o kim mówisz?- zapytałam z nadzieją że nie chodziło o Czkawkę O tego chłopaka wczoraj.- zapytała tym razem Astrid Mój przyjaciel- odpowiedziałam –A ci was to tak właściwie interesuje?- zapytałam Chcemy wiedzieć kto to jest i masz nam powiedzieć! – powiedział Stoik wywyższającym się tonem A co będzie jak nie powiem. –zapytałam z pogardą To!- krzyknął a Astrid splątał mnie siecią. I co teraz ze mną zrobicie?- spytałam tonem tak oschłym że aż smoki przeszedł dreszcz, a co dopiero wikingów. Zabieramy cię na Berk i tam nam wszystko ładnie wyśpiewasz.- powiedziała Zanieśli mnie na łódź całej tej sytuacji przyglądał się Czkawka, któremu powiedziałam żeby mnie nie ratował, ale Czkawka to Czkawka nie dał za wygraną i ruszył za mną tak aby go nie widzieli. Płynęliśmy łodzią w całkowitej ciszy. Nikt nie odezwał się nawet słówkiem przez całą drogę. Aż dopłynęliśmy do portu. Gdzie byliście cała wioska się o was dopytuje?- pytał jak najęty ale to normalne w końcu to Pyskacz- i co ona tu robi na brodę Odyna i dlaczego jest cała w linach?!- Pyskacz zaczął panikować jak mała dziewczynka Ma nam wszystko wyśpiewać wszystko o tym chłopaku, a jak nie to będzie gnić w celi.- powiedział oschłym tonem Stoik Ooo, siostrzyczka się boi?- spytała się drwiną Astrid Mówiłam ci nie jestem twoją siostrą!- zaczęłam krzyczeć Łgarz!- odpowiedziała mi krzykiem To że mamy wspólną matkę nie znaczy, że ojca też- zaczęłam krzyczeć ale zaczęłam tego żałować Nagle spośród tłumu zebranych naokoło mnie przepchnął się Loyd. O czym ty mówisz?- spytał z dość ciekawym tonem O niczym co cię interesuje.- odpowiedziałam oschle Gadaj Naseyi!- zaczął krzyczeć Nie bez powodu mam tak na imię.- odpowiedziałam Wtedy go oświeciło. Podczas porody panowała straszliwa burza. Niszczyła praktycznie wszystko oprócz naszego domku. On obył się bez nawet najmniejszej ryski, co dziwnego nie był nawet mokry choć burza szalała w najlepsze. Czyli twoim ojcem jest… Rozdział 17 Twoim ojcem jest- przełknął głośno ślinę- Odyn- odpowiedział głosem pełnym strachu Ja już powoli przecięłam linę kawałkiem szkła znalezionego na statku. Nagle ni z tond ni z owąd przyleciał Czkawka na Szczerbatku i Dalia która złapała mnie w szpony i podrzuciła na siodło. Zdjęłam łuk który zawsze miałam przy sobie. Podpaliłam. Zaczęłam strzelać w statki. spaliłam wszystkie. Leciałam przed siebie. Na moje nieszczęście złapali Czkawkę. Próbowałam go złapać ale na darmo, spadł na wyspę, był nieprzytomny. Nic nie zrobiłam chociaż mogłam miałam smoka. Wylądowałam obok niego, sprawdzałam puls. Żyję, ale jest w ciężkim stanie. Czy tobie odbiło Stoik! Mógł zginąć! Dlaczego to zrobiłeś!- zaczęłam na niego krzyczeć A jak miałem go złapać!- krzyczał- Nie zwracaj się tak do mnie!- krzyknął A niby co mi zrobisz!- odpyskowałam Dużo ku*wa dużo- krzyknął Na przykład mogę go zabić!- odpowiedział poważnym głosem Nie zrobisz tego!- krzyknęłam Niby dlaczego?!- krzyknął zbliżając coraz bardziej topór do klatki piersiowej Czkawki Topór był coraz bliżej Czkawki mogłam coś powiedzieć, żeby go ratować ale nie mogłam Powiedz- powiedział Szczerbatek Topór był trak blisko że po ciele Czkawki spłynęła stróżka krwi Bo to twój syn!!!- wykrzyczałam najgłośniej jak mogłam Wszyscy którzy to usłyszeli pobladli i zemdlali. Jedyny co Stoik utrzymała się na nogach. Wtedy Czkawka się obudził, od razy po wypowiedzeniu tych słów. Próbował się podnieś ale rana mu to bardzo uniemożliwiała. Przez to topór który trzymał Stoik nad ciałem Czkawki jeszcze mocniej wbił mu się w klatkę piersiową. Z bólu z powrotem upadł na ziemie. Zabrać go do Gothi i zdjąć ten głupi kombinezon czy coś tam.- rozkazał Nie!- krzyknęłam Niby dlaczego?- spytał Nie wolno mu ściągać kombinezonu.- powiedziałam Gothi może.- odpowiedział- ruszajcie się Ale ja idę z nim.- powiedziałam Idź póki się nie rozmyślę.- powiedział W drodze go Gothi każdy się na mnie patrzył jak bym była wiedźmą, czy coś. Każdy mi ustępował drogi. Gdy doszliśmy do Gothi ta zrobiła coś czego się nie spodziewałam. Babka mi się ukłoniła. Nie wiedziałam co mam zrobić więc oddałam pokłon. Gothi pomóż co mu jest?- spytałam #^@)*$^!*$%@!”}^&$!-(tłum. Nic poważnego)- nabazgrała *$^%#@)($%!(!^%(&@$%:”}#^!> Ja się tym zajmę.- powiedziała Astrid wchodząc do domku Patrzyłam na nią ze złością w oczach. #)*%^&!@> A ja cieszyłam się jak dziecko, ale nie dałam tego po sobie poznać. Rozdział 18 Minął tydzień odkąd Czkawka leży nieprzytomny na łóżku. Inni straciliby nadzieje ale nie ja. Codziennie zmieniałam mu opatrunki, a ranę smarowałam specjalną maścią od Gothi. Kolejne dni były takie same. Jednak ten dzień musiał być inny. Jak zwykle poszłam zmieniać opatrunki Czkawce, podczas gdy on się obudził. Zaczęłam płakać ze szczęścia. Dlaczego płaczesz.- zapytał Myślałam, że się nie obudzisz.- powiedziałam próbując powstrzymać płacz A ile tu tak leże i gdzie ja jestem?- pytał Jesteś na Berk, a leżysz jakoś tak z 2 tygodnie.-powiedziałam- usiądź trzeba zdjąć napierśnik.- powiedziałam Jak to 2 tygodnie, a co na to wódz i po co mam zdjąć napierśnik.- pytał Nie prostowałeś skrzydeł przez 2 tygodnie na pewno cię bolą.- powiedziałam ze spokojem Podczas zdejmowania zaczęłam mówić. No widzisz gdy straciłeś przytomność żeby cię ratować zdradziłam pewną tajemnice. O które wiedziałam tylko ja i Szczerbatek. I też drugą tajemnice o której Wiedział Szczerbatek, Gothi i Dalia i moja matka która umarła.- powiedziałam Jakie to tajemnice? –spytał z zaciekawieniem Ta druga dotyczy mnie. Chodzi o to że jestem córką Odyna.- powiedziałam ze spokojem To wiedziałem.- powiedziałem Ale jak to ja dowiedziałam się parę dni temu, a ty wiedziałeś od samego początku! Jak mogłeś. A z resztą to już minęło.- powiedziałam z nadzieją że nie będzie pytał o tą drugą tajemnice. A ta druga?- spytał z zaciekawieniem Dotyczy ciebie.- powiedziałam spokojnie No więc jak to powiedzieć. Jak byłeś mały porwał cię smok. Z wyspy Berk. Z tej wyspy. Jesteś synem wodza tej wyspy.- powiedziałam najdelikatniej jak potrafiłam Ale jak to!?- chciał krzyknąć ale w porę zakryłam mu usta ręką W tej samej chwili pod wpływem emocji rozprostował skrzydła. Strasznie go to bolało. Chciał zacząć piszczeć ale moja ręka mu to uniemożliwiła. Dzięki.- powiedział już łagodnym tonem Ale za co?- spytałam Za to że powiedziałaś mi prawdę.- powiedział łagodnie Nie ma za co i przepraszam za to że nie powiedziałam ci wcześniej.- schyliłam głowę na znak że mi przykro. Złapał mnie za podbródek i uniósł lekko do góry w ty samym czasie chowając skrzydła, które nie mieściły się w domku.(Ale nie wystawały z niego XD) Nic nie szkodzi.- powiedział i przytulił się o mnie a ja odwzajemniałam uścisk Nikt jednak nie wiedział jednak że całe to wydarzenie widziała Astrid, która nie wierzyła własnym oczom. Rozdział 19 Pobiegła jak najszybciej do wodza aby mu o wszystkim powiedzieć. W tym samym czasie my schowaliśmy skrzydła Czkawki do kombinezonu i wyszliśmy na dwór. Szczęśliwie powitały nas tłumy oraz na samym czele Szczerbatek który zaczął lizać Czkawkę i Dalia która zaczęła mnie lizać. Przed tłum wyszedł Stoik widać że był zły. Macie mi coś do powiedzenia? –spytał ze wściekłością Nie. A o co chodzi?- spytał Czkawka Nie udawaj!- krzyknął- Astrid mi wszystko powiedziała! Spojrzałam momentalnie na Astrid byłam wściekła. Nie zauważyłam kiedy moje włosy z koloru kasztanowego zmieniły kolor na ognisty czerwony. Chciała się na nią rzucić, ale w samą porę powstrzymał mnie Czkawka. O kolejna tajemnica wyszła na jaw!- powiedział Stoik Tyle, że ja o ty nie wiedziałam.- syknęłam O tym też nie wiedziałaś!- krzyknął W tym samym czasie Astrid która skradała się od tyłu do Czkawki rozcięła kombinezon. Na jaw wyszły Skrzydła mające 14 metrów. Każdy się zdziwił i jak na wikinga bał. Czyś ty oszalała!- krzyknęłam do Astrid Nie.-odpowiedziała- ale też nie lubię kłamstw Dalia!- krzyknęłam Wsiadłam na smoczycę. Powiedziałam jej do ucha Zabierz mnie stąd bo nie wytrzymam.- powiedziałam bardzo cicho W tym samym czasie Czkawka uniósł się w powietrze i wsiadł na Szczerbatka który go osłaniał tylko, że z góry. Leć!- krzyknęłam do Czkawki, a sama już leciałam u stronę sanktuarium. Odlecieliśmy. Tak szybko jak mogliśmy. Nie minęła godzina i byliśmy w sanktuarium. Czkawka od razu zszedł z Szczerbatka i pobiegł do swojego pokoju, a ja za nim. Czkawka! Czekaj – krzyknęłam w jego stronę. Odwrócił się na pięcie. Widziałam, że płacze. Nic nie odpowiedział, poszedł do swojego pokoju w szybkim tempie a ja pobiegłam za nim. Zobaczyłam go siedzącego na łóżku, chowającego twarz w dłoniach i płaczącego. Straciłem wszystko. – powiedział płacząc- Poznałem ojca po 20 latach i od razy go straciłem. Dziewczyna którą kocham mnie nienawidzi (chodzi o Astrid) i co ja mam teraz z sobą zrobić- powiedział łamiącym się głosem Na pewno nie użalać się nad sobą. To co się stało, nie odstanie się ale trzeba żyć dalej.- odpowiedziałam łagodnym głosem. No więc jak to powiedzieć. W moim domu panuje jako taki rygor wprowadzony przez tate.... Mam szlaban na 2 miesiące i 3 tygodnie... szok co nie XD każda zła ocena przedłuża szlaban o miesiąc, a każda dobra skraca o tydzień... Wiem co myślicie (rozjeb umysłowy) ale ja nic na to nie poradzę. Macie dwa rozdziały ale jak narazie blog zostje zawieszony. Bardzo was przepraszam robie co moge dzisiaj mi pozwolił tylko na 2 godzinki bo mam urodziny ale mój tata nie odpuszcza tak łatwo i będzie trzymał się swojego przekonania że przez to, że na dłuższą metę będe odizolowana od komputera będę się lepiej uczyła... no to się biedaczek zdziwi. Jeszcze raz bardzo was przepraszam i mam nadzieje, żę mnie zrozumiecie. :D Lovciam was wszystkich <3 Całuski i paaaa. -.^ Ostateczny wybór No hej to znowu ja na szczęście tata pozwolił mi wejść. Zwycięstwo! Ale jest jeden minus przez tą rozłąkę z opowiadaniem straciłam wenę twórczą i to chyba na stałe.... Ale jest też plus przez ten czas dość dużo się napisałam. Mam 3 nowe opowiadania dwa zaczęte niedawno i jedno które dość długo się ciągnie więc jak tylko będziecie chcieli dodam jedno z nich a to zawieszę bo naprawdę już tak siedzę,siedzę prawie półtorej godziny i NIC nie mogę wymyśleć na next. Dodanie nowego opowiadanie będzie dla mnie wielkim wyczynem i również będę bardzo szczęśliwa bo będę wiedzieć, że jednak będziecie chcieli czytać te moje bazgrołkowe opowiadanka. Macie do wyboru: 1. Opowiadanie o dziewczynie której przybycie na Berk odmieniło życie do góry nogami. (Najbardziej rozbudowane) 2. Teraźniejszość pisana z życia dziewczyny, a Czkawka nie jest tak "potulny", miły 3. Opowiadanie pisane z perspektywy Czkawki i ... Kogoś tam jeszcze. :P Oczywiście zrozumiem jeżeli nie będziecie chcieli żadnego i nie urazi mnie to w żaden sposób, zrozumiem że pisanie to nie moja bajka. Więc... WYBÓR NALEŻY DO WAS! Kocham i paa :D Jej powstał nowy blog : "Istnieją tajemnice o których warto wiedzieć" ! Kategoria:Zakończone